


I'll Drive You To The Hospital.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [44]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Sprain Ankle, Stubborn Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”





	I'll Drive You To The Hospital.

**44\. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”**

* * *

“I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Thomas said firmly.

“I don’t need to go to hospital,” Minho said in protest, just as his knees buckled, and he hissed from the pain in his ankle. Thomas rushed forward to seize him under his arms, to haul him back up.

Minho groaned as Thomas carried him to the car. "I'm telling you I'm okay greenie. We don't need to go to the hospital."

"You can't put any weight on your ankle Minho. We're going to the hospital and that's final." Thomas stated as he settled his hardheaded boyfriend into the car.

"Can we at least get ice cream on the way?"

"Of course babe."


End file.
